El novio perfecto
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Para él, no había nadie más perfecto que Ruby.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **May llega a lo delibird a dejar sus regalos de navidad owo

YAII.

Krito, este Ishi va para ti ;'3 gracias por todo pequeña.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Steven se arrepintió de haber acompañado a Wallace a Kalos, si se hubiera quedado; si hubiera cuidado de Ruby como le había prometido no estuviera pasando aquello. Escuchó al coordinador toser sonoramente en la planta de arriba y casi deseó ser capaz de que el tiempo pasara mas rápido para que el té estuviera listo.<p>

Ruby le había ocultado su estado a su madre y engañado a su padre tan bien, que Steven estaba convencido que podría ser un gran actor; sino le hubiera llamado estaba seguro que el adolescente hubiera pasado Nochebuena completamente solo y enfermo pues sus padres habían salido en una cita.

Cuando subió el té, miró a Ruby con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz y sus ojos llorosos, no llevaba su gorro habitual por lo que su cabello negro resaltaba su aspecto enfermo y aquello lo hizo sentir mal.

—Estoy bien.— El coordinador dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero el campeón lo empujó de forma suave hacia el colchón volviendo a taparlo casi hasta la nariz.  
>—Y a mi me dejaron de gustar las piedras.<p>

Ruby intentó reírse, pero volvió a toser mientras lagrimeaba; Steven se sentó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para ayudarle a tomar el té, sin embargo el pelinegro se alejó intentando tomarlo por su cuenta.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo— lo regañó Steven.  
>—No quiero que te enfermes.<p>

El campeón dejó de lado la taza y besó al coordinador sin que éste pusiera resistencia, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad— Steven dijo despeinando el suave cabello negro—, te lo había dicho antes.

El coordinador empezó a llorar abrazándolo con fuerza, porque solo su novio podía ser capaz de decir las cosas que quería escuchar cuando mas lo necesitaba; como en aquel momento. El campeón sonrió suavemente, acariciando la espalda del chico con cariño.

—¿Donde esta mi pequeña diva de siempre?  
>—Llena de mocos— Ruby contestó tallando la nariz con una servilleta de papel, antes de que Steven le ayudara intentando no lastimarlo.<br>—Entonces, supongo que tendré que esperar para darte esto— levantó un pequeño regalo y el pelinegro lo miró detenidamente.  
>—Steven...<br>—Lo que quieres, lo tienes.

El coordinado lo abrazó, sabiendo que dentro de aquella caja estaban los lentes de edición especial que había visto en uno de los anuncios que a veces pasaban de Kalos por la tv y que Steven había viajado solo para conseguirlos para él.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo— dijo el chico, aunque el campeón negó besando su frente.  
>—El mejor eres tú— murmuró mientras volvía a colocar la cobija sobre él—, ahora descansa; me quedaré contigo.<br>—¿Aunque mi padre intente castrarte?

Steven se rió entre dientes, dejando que Ruby se acurrucara contra él mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos; aún tenía algo de fiebre, pero la medicina parecía estar haciendo efecto.

—Ruby...—el campeón levantó el rostro de un adormilado adolescente para darle un beso en los labios y después siguió depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cara escuchando la dulce risa de su novio—, te amo.  
>—También te amo— murmuró descansando la cabeza en su pecho, tapando torpemente al campeón con la cobija.<p>

Steven le sonrió metiendose con él a la pequeña cama, esperando que el resfriado pasara para en la mañana y que su suegro lo perdonara por faltar a la promesa que le había hecho de no dormir con Ruby, aunque no lo decía en un mal sentido; se rió entre dientes y el coordinador le frunció el ceño antes de corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Pervertido.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
